


Best years [Amasai Week]

by tanakassun



Series: semana amasai 2021 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2021, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakassun/pseuds/tanakassun
Summary: Una resumida historia de amor en bucle.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: semana amasai 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214246





	Best years [Amasai Week]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidx a la tercera entrada de la semana Amasai!  
> Siete días (16 al 22 de marzo) dedicados a Shuichi Saihara y Rantaro Amami.
> 
> La iniciativa fue creada por @/amasaiweek en tumblr, y los prompts son los siguientes:
> 
> —día 1: talentswap / canon divergency  
> —día 2: book / hot chocolate  
> —día 3: family / forgiveness  
> —día 4: journey / trail  
> —día 5: lullaby / silence  
> —día 6: loud / shield  
> —día 7: free day
> 
> [publicado originalmente en mi wattpad]

Amami había cambiado por completo su vida.

Durante años él había estado indeciso sobre lo que quería. Nunca había podido tomar una decisión real y si lo hacía, de inmediato se arrepentía y comenzaba a sobrepensar las cosas. Shuichi era así y creía que siempre lo sería. 

Luego conoció a Rantaro. No era su primer amor, pero desde que lo vio supo que había algo en él... algo que lo hacía distinto al resto. Algo que lo impulsaba a amarlo, a estar con él y nunca dejarlo.

Y así comenzó su relación: amigos, y después de mucho, novios. Era pésimo para expresarse, por más que Amami lo alentara a hacerlo; aún después de años su falta de confianza no se había ido, pero había mejorado bastante, en especial después de esa larga plática en la que le reveló su mayor secreto.

Hubieron lágrimas de pánico y muchos silencios que el aventurero intentaba llenar reconfortandole , pero finalmente pudo decirle. Rantaro le reafirmó que lo amaba, que no le importaba en qué cuerpo hubiera nacido.

Shuichi podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan querido en toda su vida.

Su relación continuó después de eso sin inconvenientes mayores. Al graduarse viajaron juntos, cada uno se dedicaba a sus cosas pero nunca se separaban por mucho. Eran genuinamente felices de esa manera.

Entonces lo inesperado sucedió. ¿Qué tantas probabilidades había de que eso llegara a pasar? en la clínica le habían dicho que eran bastante bajas... y aún así, presentaba cada síntoma.

Él no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sentirse al respecto. ¡Joder! eso nunca había estado en sus planes.

Había llamado a Kaede, ahogándose en lágrimas. Ella estuvo frente al hogar que él compartía con su novio tan pronto como pudo. Lo sacó de ahí para que despejara sus pensamientos y lo llevó a hacerse una prueba de sangre.

Días más tarde el resultado llegó. Para su (¿mala?) suerte, fue Rantaro quien recogió el correo ese día. No lo leyó, pero notó el sobre.

Al verlo, Saihara comenzó a temblar. No pudo contener su llanto, fue entonces que el aventurero se acercó a reconfortarlo aún sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

No tardó en enterarse. Shuichi estaba embarazado.

Si bien sabía que era posible no había pensado que les pasaría. Siempre se cuidaban y nunca habían tenido siquiera un susto... pero ahora estaba pasándoles, era real.

Claro que él apoyaría la decisión que su novio tomara. Eran adultos ya y podían afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, el problema era que Shuichi no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Tenía demasiada presión encima. Solo un mes para decidir, las opiniones de terceros y el miedo.

No era lo que planeaba, pero...

Amami había cambiado por completo su vida...


End file.
